It's always about Rin
by Pentti-boy
Summary: Amaimon get's bothered because he's brother always thinks about Rin, So he burst out of the room. Read to see what happens ;3


Amaimon walked trough the empty hallway of True Cross academy to Mephito's office. He didn't know what the older demon wanted, but he had a slight feeling that it had something to do with Rin.  
>Once he was at the door, he knocked couple times and entered the room. "You asked me to come here Aniue." The earth king said with boring tone, he wasn't that happy about task's that had something to do with their younger brother.<br>Mephisto noticed the tone, but ignored it. "Oh yes, I need you to play with our brother Rin. It shouldn't be too hard for you" He smiled happily and finished his sentence, with one slow word, "Right?"  
>Amaimon glared at his brother,muttering silently "It's always about Rin..." Mephisto caught the glare but didn't hear what the green haired boy said.<br>"What was that? I didn't hear..." He said and put a hand to his ear to hear better.  
>"Again, everything is joke to him. All he thinks is Rin... What's so special about him!" Amaimon tought before answering "Nothing."<br>Mephisto saw that the boy clearly was iritated, "c'mon, you can tell me." He said childishly to Amaimon and stepped closer to him reaching his hand to touch the earth king.  
>But the younger of the two slapped the hand away and started yelling first time ever; "WHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT RIN! YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" After that the boy runned away, leaving Mephisto standing there, shocked about what just happened.<br>Suddenly he felt his heart (If he really had one) break. He had never ever tought about Amaimon anyway else that just a servant to do anything he wanted.  
>*FLASH BACK*<br>"Onii! Wait for m-!" Amaimon fell on his face. He's tail was too long compared to his size. He wasn't tall, like his older brother, his legs were short wich was the cause of his clumsiness "Amaimon! Hurry up! If mom comes to our room before we're home she'll definetly scold us!"  
>"Gomen onii! I'm trying to run as fast I can, but my tail is too long!" Poor Amaimon couldn't get up at first, and when he got up, his brother was running already far away.<br>When the young earth king got home an unpleasant suprise waited him, Their mom was waiting him at the doorway with an angry look on her face, "Oi oi, where have you been! Didn't I say not to go outside today! Why aren't you like your older brother Mephisto? He was home all day, reading books." That's when Amaimon turned to his brother who was behind their mother, all Mephisto did was a quiet "Shh" noise and raised one finger on his lips, and after that he formed a sentence on his lips "Don't tell her please."  
>"WELL!" the old demon woman said with very, very angry and anoyed look on her face.<br>Amaimon sighed, not wanting to make onii angry, "I saw an cute little demon there so I chased it to the woods"  
>"A CUTE demon! And that's why you left the house?" She said and then turned to Mephisto, "And you didn't try to stop 'im?"<br>"Oh I did mom, but he didn't listen to me. I said that he shouldn't and it's dangerous but he didn't listen me."  
>Their mother stared at Mephisto for a moment, until her face melted into a warm smile, "You're such a good boy Mephisto" and petted the boy's hair.<br>"But you, Amaimon. You're a BAD boy! You're gonna do all of your brothers chores for a week. And you are not allowed to go outside, nor play with Behemont for a while." she said to Amaimon with creepy and angry voice.  
>"Now both of you go to your room, and Mephisto you should teach this bad bad boy to read, okay"<br>After both boys were in their room Amaimon looked at Mephisto with watery eyes, "Onii... Why didn't you say anything, now I have to do your works and I can't play with Behemont..." The younger boy fell on the floor in to a little curled ball crying.  
>"Don't cry little brother, think this like as a good work your doing to me. Making me happy." Mephisto sat next to Amaimon, trying to cheer the other up.<br>"Making... Onii.. Happy? Is onii happy now?" Amaimon said and rose his head with curiosity looking at Mephisto.  
>"Yeah! You're making me happy all week. And you know, I'll be very happy, everytime you do something for me." Mephisto said with a huge smile on his face getting the best idea ever.<br>A slight smile spread across the earth kings face. "Then I'll make Onii happy everyday!"

And so, Amaimon always did everything Mephisto asked.  
>*END OF THE FLASHBACK*<p>

Amaimon ran and ran, not sure where he was going in the huge academy, well it really didn't matter, 'cause it was summer brake, and student's weren't here.  
>But one thing he was sure, he wanted to find a little dark room, where he could sulk as much as he wanted. After a moment of running he stopped to one door, wich said "Closet".<br>He was panting hard from all the running and opened the door, the closet was empty, but it was perfectly small. After entering the room, he closed the door and locked it, just in case if someone tried to come in while he was having an angst moment.  
>The earth king sat in to a corner in to a little curledup ball, like he usually did when he was young, tail curling around him. He couldn't stop pantting, but he didn't care.<p>

Mephisto walked in the empty hallway and he was just passing the closet when he heard a "Sniff" and some pantting, that made him stop and listen the voices. All he could hear was panting, murmurs and slight crying voices.  
>The older demon tought that the door was propably locked, do he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside the small room, finding Amaimon from one corner, in a little ball. "How cute, your crying because of me..." He whispered.<br>Amaimon didn't notice his brother entering the room, but when he felt someone hovering over him he rose his head and Mephisto took the chance and kissed the boy in to his lips. Amaimon's eyes widened up, he pushed his brother away.  
>"What the hell are you doin'?" He asked shocked and embarrassed. "Kissing you, silly." The older demon said with a smirk. But his smirk melted into a sweet smile "We're you crying because of me?".<br>"Who would?" the earth king said embarrassed burrying his head to his arms. Mephisto kissed Amaimon's head and hugged this, "Would you smile to me, if I gave you a lollipop?" He asked, and smirked again when he saw the reaction of the boy.  
>The green haired boy raised his head again now with some new curiosity, "Where is it? I want it!"<br>"You can get it after you smile, and it's kinda differend lollipop, you know." Mephisto said.  
>"Different... What ever it is, I want it!" Amaimon said and formed a big smile on his face. He definetly knew what it was.<br>Before Mephisto had time to react the boy bend down to unzip the older demon's zipper.  
>"Wait, wait! What! You knew tha-." Mephisto said confused and suprised.<br>"Of course Aniue. I've done this once before." The earthking said and pulled Mephisto's half hard member out of it's "cage" and started pumping it, making the older demon shudder.  
>"And it look's like your enjoying this, this here has become very hard." He said and kissed the other's "Thing".<br>Mephisto felt stupid and he wanted to be more dominant, but before he had time to act, the boy took his member into his warm mouth, "Ah, Amaimon!" He moaned out gripping the others hair, when the other took him deeper into his mouth by the minute.  
>"A.. ANimue, does.. does it feel... good?" Amaimon said, Mephisto's member still in his mouth.<br>"Don't... AH! Don't talk while it's in your... Ah mouth!" The older demon said, trying to sound angry, not succeeding in it. *Damn, the boy was too good..."  
>"Sorry Aniue" Amaimon said and started sucking again. Even tough he liked lollipop's that we're sweet, this here was still better, somehow.<br>Amaimon tasted mephisto's precum, wich signaled that the sweet part was coming soon. "Ah, Amaimon, I... I think it's..." Mephisto felt the fammiliar feeling in his stomach.  
>"I want to taste Aniue. So it's okay." Amaimon said, and after that he deepthroated his brother.<br>That did it, Mephisto was pantting his little brothers name and finally he moaned "AH, AMAIMON!" And gripped the earth kings hair again.  
>Mephisto came into Amaimon's mouth.<br>Amaimon gulped every drop of his brother's seed. Taking the member out of his mouth and giving one last kiss. Looking up to his brother, just about to ask how was it.  
>But that's when Mephisto's legs bulged and he fell on the floor, panting and looking at Amaimon.<br>Amaimon looked back at him curiously. The older demon reached behind the earth king's head and pulled this closer to kiss. He licked hi's little brother's bottomlip asking for a permission to enter. The other opened his mouth a bit, so Mephisto's tongue snaked in, to explore the cave.  
>Amaimon pushed his tongue in to mephisto's mouth, bitting a bit olderbrother's lip. Mephisto pulled Amaimon on his lap and Amaimon warped his arms around the purple haired man's neck.<br>This kiss didn't have anything pure, it was ecstasy filled and dirty kiss. For gehennas sake, they we're demons, they didin't need candels and roses and such.  
>The kiss was perfect, nether one wanting to broke it, but the need of hair was bad, so they had to. "Aniue is hard again..." Amaimon said and looked down. "Mhm, and you've been hard the whole time." Mephisto answered.<br>"Say Amaimon, Have you ever had sex?" Mephisto asked suddenly. The earth king looked his big brother with blushing face. Of course he hadn't done it yet, but was his brother suggesting that they...  
>"Well?" Amaimon turned away embarassed, "No..." That made Mephisto happy, 'cause he was kinda shocked when Amaimon told him he had sucked other guy's member, But it looked like his sweet Amaimon was still virgin and all his.<br>"Aniue? Are you okay?" Amaimon asked touching Mephistos face. "Ah, yeah yeah, I was just thinking that you still belong to me, since you haven't done it with anyone yet." Mephisto answered with a smirk, giving little kiss to his brother's trembling lips. 


End file.
